beatfevergamefandomcom-20200214-history
Energy
Outline Beat Fever, like regrettably many games nowadays, has an energy system. This means that to play a song, you will spend Energy or Stamina. Spending Energy and Stamina Energy is used to play All Access Stories, the Main Story, or songs in the Daily Hub. Stamina is used to play in the Arena or the Event Zone. It's that simple. Sources of Stamina I'll start with this because it's simpler lol. With stamina gain, you have 5 options. *+1 stamina / 1 hour unless you have 3 or more. *Request help from your crew when you have no Stamina, and they will help you. Each time a person helps you, you get 1 Stamina and they get 1 Loyalty Point. Once you request, a 24 hour timer starts. You cannot make more requests before the timer is up, but once it is up, people can no longer help you until you make a new request. Each time you request, you can be helped up to 3 times in this way. *Buy it with Gems. *If you are All Access, you can unlock the Stamina Generator for your crew. Once it's unlocked for 500 Gems, everyone in the crew with All Access can use it. +3 stamina / 12 hours but you can't collect if you have 1 or more. *And occasionally from Missions. Sources of Energy You have more options. *+1 energy / 12 minutes unless you have your energy cap. Or more. *Request help from your crew when you have no Stamina, and they will help you. Each time a person helps you, you get 1 Energy and they get 1 Loyalty Point. Once you request, a 24 hour timer starts. You cannot make more requests before the timer is up, but once it is up, people can no longer help you until you make a new request. Each time you request, you can be helped up to x times in this way, where x is your energy cap. (You might get one more than that though.) *Each time you level up, your energy is set to your max, unless you have more than your max, in which case nothing happens to your amount of energy. *Buy it with Gems. *If you are All Access, you can unlock the Energy Generator for your crew. Once it's unlocked for I have no idea how much, everyone in the crew with All Access can use it. +20 energy / 8 hours but you can't collect if you have more than a certain amount. *Occasionally from Missions, particularly the ones that require you to follow Beat Fever on Youtube, Facebook, and Instagram. *Occasionally one can find 1 or 2 Energy on a beat in a song. Tap it to get that much Energy once you beat the song. *It's available as a bonus prize from the Premium Grab. Energy Cap It increases with level. I don't know what the pattern is, but your absolute maximum is probably somewhere around 32.